


Slow Hands

by tatooedlaura



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatooedlaura/pseuds/tatooedlaura
Summary: Slow hands ... strong fingers





	Slow Hands

Strong hands, long fingers, curved pinkie, hitchhiker’s thumb …

Broken knuckle, white scar, calloused pad, flame-hot touch …

She knew these hands like the back of her own, better, actually …

As his long finger slid inside her, strong thrust, pinkie curve bumping with every motion …

In and out, thumb on clit pressing hard …

Knuckle brushing tendon, scar against thigh …

Callous changing texture, circle then length, tweaking and toying …

Hot enough to scorch …

His slow hands finished her off, her tight muscles gripping then slack …

Twitching around him driving him mad …

Slow chuckles following slow hands moving in once again …


End file.
